


Adventures

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [31]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Summary: Jason and Roy admire Dick's crime-fighting abilities.Tag: Yellow (Fine).
Series: 壊れた方 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

The Adventures of Jaybird and Arrow Guy

Jay invents an elaborate backstory – the Condiment King terrorizing a Chick-fil-A for not serving ranch – and nags Roy until he unwillingly agrees to accompany him on a stakeout. They’ve now been freezing their asses off on a rooftop in Bludhaven, Roy muttering that he missed Bingo night with Killer Croc. Jay fixes his eyes on the horizon, his watch within view, waiting for Grayson to “swing” by. Neither Roy nor Grayson are aware that Jason hired mercenaries to raid a toy factory in downtown Bludhaven. He promised payment only upon the delivery of Nightwing’s costume, along with a nude Nightwing – his secret identity left intact, of course.

Grayson leaps past, sirens wailing, bullets whizzing past him. Jason pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Grayson’s butt as he flies between two buildings.

Roy smacks him in the arm, “Dude?”

“What? I mean… guy’s got a great ass,” Jason fumbles, gesturing extravagantly in Grayson’s direction.

Their heads turn in unison, Grayson swinging away, flipping quite imaginatively through the air. They watch on in silence. Jay made sure to lay out a mile-long viewing path between their stakeout position and the toy factory.

“Yea, that’s a pretty nice ass.”

“Damn right.”

Roy looks at Jay, who is now studying the picture on his phone, lips puckered slightly. Jay looks up at him suddenly and folds his arms across his chest.

“I mean, come on, man,” Jason insists, further gesturing towards the admittedly attractive show Nightwing is displaying a half a mile down the city block.

“Hey, I get it,” Roy says defeatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Windows have begun to open, and the ensuing whistling has only bolstered Grayson’s performance, the theatrical swinging becoming increasingly more flamboyant. A woman yells up at Jason, thanking him for his monthly contribution to her sex life. Roy furrows his brows and turns to Jason, utterly confused.

“Don’t tell Babs.”

“I’m pretty sure she already knows.”

“Shit,” Jason’s still looking off at Grayson flipping away. The circus boy knows exactly what he’s doing. Another woman calls up to Jason, saying she wouldn’t mind a weekday appearance next month.

Roy pats Jay on the shoulder, and whispers, smugly, “Love’s hard, bro.”

“Ah, balls,” Jason mutters, his phone screen lighting up his scrunched face, “She just texted me to delete the photo.” His phone vibrates again, “And to stop scamming her boyfriend’s missions.”

“What the… How’d she find out so fa–”

“I posted it to my finsta and hashtagged Nightwing…”

They stare at each other, the awkwardness building. Grayson yells in Romani off in the distance, and men can be heard screaming.

“Wow,” Roy whispers, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Jason admits, huffing while shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Do you think the hearts were a bit much?”

“Probably,” Roy laughs, pushing Jason away from the building’s edge. “So… this is like a thing?”

Jason sniggers, and hands Roy a poster, sauntering off toward the exit door. Roy shakes out the wrinkled paper and clears his throat, “Come view the incredible physique of Nightwing along Bludhaven’s 93rd Boulevard. One mile of flipping, great ass brought to you monthly by the ever-accommodating Red Hood.” Roy looks up, mouth squished into a triangle. “What on earth did you do?”

“Mercenaries come cheaper when you’ve been one of their groomsmen,” Jay sings, hands folded over his head.

“How much are you paying them?” Roy stutters, flipping the paper back and forth.

“It’s free when you offer a naked Grayson as the prize…”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Oh, I did,” Jay stifles a laugh and wrenches open the exit door. “Grayson’s actually in on it. I don’t tell him who I’ve hired, so it’s always a surprise for him. But it was his idea to make him the prize.” Jay throws his head back and kisses his fingers before throwing them up towards the moon. “The man is a genius.”

Roy stuffs the paper into his vest pocket, and shakes his head, whispering, “I see the appeal.”

The two heroes end the night in hero fashion, terrorizing Chick-fil-A employees for not serving ranch. The sound of Dick cursing in Romani still floats between Bludhaven’s buildings.


End file.
